


The White Horse

by MishiTheP12



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 09:32:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishiTheP12/pseuds/MishiTheP12
Summary: This is a gift for a friend. This one-shot is a fluff fic with his character, Alex, and Jean-Luc Picard. Alex stands on the beach, and his husband comes to cheer him up.





	The White Horse

The sun shimmered over the water like silver glitter, sparkling when it hit the turquoise waves just right. The ocean lapped at the wet sand as a young man in a black hoodie watched the horizon. A salty musk permeated through the air. He looked down at his dark cargo pants and slipped his hand into his pocket. His fingers circled around a leather key chain. 

The man closed his eyes and sighed. 

He squeezed tightly.

His heart thrashed beneath his chest. He couldn’t shake off the nightmare. Something pounded in the distance, a steady, almost rhythmic sound. As the sound grew louder, it became more distinct. Hooves beat against the sand, and he could hear the horse kick it up in its wake.

He turned and opened his eyes, letting go of the key chain. His heart fluttered, and a smile spread across his face. His husband rode a white stallion. Its thick, silky tail billowed behind it, but that’s not what caught the man’s eye.

His husband’s bare chest seemingly glowed in the sunlight, and he wanted nothing more than to run his pale fingers through the soft hair there. 

Jean-Luc Picard clicked his tongue and pulled lightly on the reigns. The beautiful horse slowed to a stop, and he swung his leg over the saddle. His feet landed in the sand with grace. 

“I thought I’d find you here,” he said with a grin. “I haven’t seen you all morning. What’s the matter?” When the man didn’t answer, Picard grasped his shoulder, his large hand warm. “Alexander, no matter what the universe throws at us, please know that I will always love you.”


End file.
